Branded (Part 2)
Branded: Part 2' was the second part of a two-part episode stoy arc, the 10th episode of season 7 of Night Court, and the 133rd overall episode in the seris. Written by Bill Bryan, the episode, directed by Jim Drake, originallly aired on NBC-TV on December 6, 1989. Synopsis Part 2 and conclusion of two episode story. Dan becomes the target for first a job offer, then disbarment proceedings when a wealthy lawyer seeks to get charges against his son dropped, and Christine and Roz become diet buddies. Part 1 of two episode story arc. Storyline Dan is suspended from work while preparing for his disbarment hearing. Broke, he is forced to take a job waiting tables in a French restaurant under an assumed name. He has lost the will to defend himself, but his friends go to the hearing to stick up for him. Meanwhile, Roz and Christine's co-dieting is causing some weird behavior in both of them. Scene excerpts ;Quotes ---- *'Judge Casement:' Anything else? *'Dan:' Yes. I would like to thank each of my friends for coming down here, and sticking up for me. Especially you, Roz. *'Roz:' Beats sitting here listening to Harry. *'Dan:' I would also like to thank Mr. Johnson, and Mr. Wood, for teaching me a very important lesson. You see, all my life I wanted to be rich and important, like you. Even as a kid back in Louisiana, I would wear a tie while slopping hogs, pretending they were reporters, all clamoring to ask me questions about my latest courtroom triumph. *'Dan:' (contining) I would graciously answer each in turn, until my bucket was empty and my tie was covered with pig phlegm. All those years ago, and then suddenly, I had the chance to become one of you! To my own surprise, I said no. Because I realized that, you're not better than the people I grew up with. You're not even better than the pigs. ---- *'Bobby Johnson:' Dan, laughing We're gonna sue you blind, dude! *'Theodore Wood:' Bobby, be quiet. *'Bobby:' Aw, don't tell me to be quiet. I want you to hit this guy with papers, now! *'Theodore:' (getting angry) I said shut up! *''Bobby:' Who do you think you're talking to, huh? Hey, maybe I'll go call my old man! *'Theodore:' Yeah, you do that, Bobby. And when you got him on the phone, you tell him I'm fed up bailing his snot-nosed son out of trouble! *''Bobby:' What? Hey listen, pal, I don't need your...! *'Roz:' up and pushes Bobby into a chair Hey! Why don't we just let the nice man finish talking? shuts up immediately ---- Cast (in credits order) Starring *Harry Anderson as Harold T. Stone *Charles Robinson as Mac Robinson *John Larroquette as Dan Fielding *Markie Post as Christine Sullivan *Richard Moll as Bull Shannon *Marsha Warfield as Roz Russell Recurring cast and characters/Guest stars *Michael Fairmanas Judge casement *William Utay as Phil Sanders *Matthew Labyorteaux as Bobby Johnson *Logan Ramsey as Morris Buckner *Ruth Manning as Mrs. Marsden *Debi A. Monahan as Roxanne Reynolds *Curt Lowens as Pierre *Dorothy Andrews as Cashier (uncredited) Category:Season 7 episodes Category:Episodes